This section of this document introduces information about and/or from the art that may provide context for or be related to the subject matter described herein and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the presently claimed subject matter. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
For some applications, there is a need for very small RF connectors and cable interfaces in small part minimized circuits and modules where space and/or weight is limited. Typically, the designer is at the mercy of the available off the shelf or customized coaxial connectors and cable assemblies. The selection of available interfacing technologies for the RF frequency spectrum is a limiting factor in cases where the requirements for size, weight and minimization of parts is key.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.